


Telling The Family 1

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Lizzie and Doll had started dating after they confessed their love for each other, just need to tell their families. Easy, right...?





	

Let's see how this had happened... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Lizzie sat in worry as Doll fixed her dress shirt in the bathroom. 'Is this a good idea? This might end bad...' She thought. Doll slowly stepped out of the bathroom in a white button up dress shirt with a small black bow tie, a black dress coat with a white rose on the breast pocket, black dress pants and white and black sneakers. Lizzie looked at her girlfriend up and down and chuckled lightly, causing Doll to blush. "You look adorable." She giggled. Doll smiled and helped Lizzie with her hair. Lizzie was wearing a white lacy sun dress with her golden curly hair down to her hips with some flowers in some curls, knee high white socks with short heeled shoes and the sweet smell of Daisy perfume.   
Today, they are going to a graduation party for Lizzie's older brother Edward. And they are going to tell Lizzie's family about their relationship. Yeah, it's time. Doll noticed Lizzie's worried face and gave her a light peck on her soft cheeks and took her hands. "It'll be okay." She whispered. Lizzie smiled and nodded. This is why she loves her girlfriend so much. 

...

The party was quite the same as any other fancy party, rich and pretty people talking about the weather and school things. Boring parties. Doll stood in the side lines while Lizzie and her brother dazzled the room as any other party. Doll had been to parties, but not these. Not one's where you dress to impress or talk to old boring people, that's Lizzie's family's thing.   
Lizzie walked over to Doll and giggled when they talked like normal friends. There were times here and there when Doll tried to give Lizzie a tiny peck on the cheek or a nibble on the cheese.   
"Doll... We can't." Lizzie finally whispered when she caught the brunette leaning forward. Doll pouted a tiny puppy pout and said, "But wasn't it you who said to come out that we're-" She was cut off when Lizzie's older brother walked over. "Lizzie. Doll. Hello." He said with a bow. During freshman year, Edward had a tiny crush on Doll but stopped when she started dating Ciel. Yup, Doll and Ciel had dated before, but it didn't last long once Ciel found out he was gay.   
"Hey Ed." Doll said with a smile. Edward smiled back and caught the brunette take the blond girl's hand. "Is there something up?" He asked then. Lizzie gasped and tried to act like it was nothing until her parents walked over. "Elizabeth. What's going on?" Francis, the mother, asked. Lizzie and Doll exchanged looks and worried with each other. 

...

Francis, Alexis, and Edward looked at the two girls on the soft couch in confusion. "So, you two are...dating?" Francis finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Lizzie slowly nodded and giggled a bit when Doll was curling up on the couch's pillows like a cat.


End file.
